


The scent of you and me

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: After sharing an unforgettable night with Chat, Marinette finds him in the most unexpected way, closer than she'd ever imagined.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 268





	The scent of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XanMar001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/gifts).



As Marinette walked towards school, she felt light. Every step was like walking on clouds and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Pretending in front of her mother had been hard enough, how was she going to get through the day? And if her mother had been too busy to notice the way she was practically glowing, others may not be.

She wondered if it was obvious what she'd done. The love bite on her neck was carefully hidden, but it felt like it was glowing like a beacon. Her kiss-bruised lips were concealed by the rare for her lipstick. And the biggest change, well, it was invisible to the eye. 

But she still felt that it was obvious. She thought that everyone could see into her mind and be scandalised by the delicious memories there. 

Marinette couldn't even imagine people's reactions if they could really hear her thoughts. "I _slept with Chat! I can't believe I did that. But I can't wait for it to happen again!"_

It hadn't been planned, although she'd lie if she said she hadn't been imagining it too often recently. 

She'd given up pretending that she didn't notice the way his eyes traced her form and how this made her hot all over. Or the way her fingers itched to feel the hard muscles under his suit every time he moved in her line of vision. 

This had been going on for too long. She'd waited and waited to see the adoration in his eyes fade as the years passed but it hadn't happened. And while she'd expected it would get easier to fight her attraction to him with time, it had been exactly the opposite. 

So when he arrived out of the blue just as she was preparing to sleep, losing herself in her forbidden fantasies of having him as close as she wanted him, she'd surprised herself by acting on the very desire she'd been stifling for so long.

She'd kissed him and she'd known she was lost the moment she tasted him. She'd expected him to pull back, to demand an explanation. Instead he'd kissed her back, making it ten times better.

She'd pulled him on top of her, craving more contact and the kisses had quickly turned hungrier. She'd felt an overwhelming need for him, a primal desire she couldn't explain. She'd rearranged her legs, looking for a relief for the ache in her, but this had only brought him closer and made his matching want more obvious. 

She'd gasped at the feeling of him exactly where she wanted him. But his reaction had surprised her even more. 

"M'lady," he'd moaned when she moved against him. They'd pulled back simultaneously, looking at each other with eyes wide with surprise but still clouded by desire. 

He knew, she realised but instead of anger or dread, she felt relief. This made everything so much easier. 

He'd stopped her when her hand tugged on his zipper, but her whispered "I want you," had been enough to disarm him. And then there was no going back.

A horn startled her and brought her back to the present, flushed from the memories. She quickly crossed the street, trying to concentrate, but her blood still ran hot as snippets from the night before flashed before her eyes. 

The way he'd reduced her to a quivering mess with the eager touch of his fingers and his tongue. How she'd wanted to scream his name. The unique sensation of him filling her, the mere memory of which made her want to moan. The way they had moved together, having found they were in sync in yet another aspect. 

They'd fallen asleep tired but happy, whispered promises between them. He'd come again, he'd tell her everything. She would have asked him to do it immediately but she'd been too sleepy.

He'd left before dawn, with a soft kiss that she didn't have time to respond to before he was gone, leaving her to cling to the pillow which smelled of him. It was not a good enough replacement, not even close.

She was so lost in thought that she barely felt someone bump into her. She heard Adrien's voice and was grateful once again that she'd gotten over him. 

She'd tried to pull back and apologise but stopped in her tracks when she registered what her nose picked up where it had ended up buried against his neck.

A sniff sent a wave of something strangely familiar wash over her. A newly discovered instinct came to life again. It was the same smell that had kept her company in the early hours of the day, enough to reawaken the desire in her.

"Chat," she whispered, finally looking up at him. What she saw in his eyes when they met hers only confirmed her suspicions. He knew her, he loved her, he wanted her. 

"I lasted even less than I expected," he barked a laugh. "But how did you...?"

"You smell the same way," she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm at the reminder that they'd been together in her bed and what they'd done. His cheeks also turned a darker shade of pink.

"Only because I couldn't bring myself to shower and wash away your scent," he said with a soft smile. 

He was an incorrigible romantic but he was her incorrigible romantic. She pulled him down for a kiss, not caring about who saw them. 

Just when she'd thought it couldn't get any better it had. Let people talk, they'd be graduating soon anyway. She only cared about the fact that she'd finally found him.


End file.
